The present innovation relates to a table napkin holder for holding a table napkin to an article of clothing.
DE 529 354 describes a table napkin holder made of wire with a pin for fastening a table napkin to an article of clothing; in this, the table napkin holder consists of an elastic ring, whose ends are formed as hook-shaped pins. The pins overlap each other in such a manner that when the ring is compressed, the points move away from each other, and when the ring is released, the points close again.
The object of the present innovation consists in making available a new kind of table napkin holder that, on the one hand, permits an simple application, and on the other hand can be easily and safely stored.
The present object is accomplished, in a table napkin holder of the generic type, by the fact that the table napkin holder displays two bow-like holding parts that, when in the nonuse state, lie in a common plane, and for the application state are designed to be swingable with respect to each other out of the common plane.
The concept here is to use one of the two bow-like holding parts for holding the table napkin, and to use the other bow-like holding part for fastening the table napkin to a button.
The advantage of the table napkin holder consists in the fact that it displays no pins. Furthermore, the table napkin holder, due to the holding parts"" being oriented in a common plane, can be placed into a flat object (e.g. a partition of a wallet or the like) when in the nonuse state, and thus stored in a simple manner. Appropriately, the bow-like holding parts have a U-shape.
A further configuration is characterized by the fact that the two bow-like holding parts differ with respect to their size, so that in the nonuse state the first bow-like holding part surrounds the second bow-like holding part in the common plane.
The bow-like holding parts can, in an especially simple manner, can be realized in the form of wire bows. The table napkin holder according to the present innovation is accordingly also very easy to produce.
For the swinging of the two bow-like holding parts with respect to each other, provision is appropriately made for a hinge, which in addition can be equipped with defined hinge positions and/or engagable hinge positions.
An alternative configuration of the present innovation is characterized by the fact that the two bow-like holding parts are connected via a region of plastic deformation. In this case, it must of course be ensured that a fatigue fracture, due to frequent operation, does not occur.
The point on each bow-like holding part ensures an increased security of holding of the table napkin as well and of the table napkin holder to a button.
Appropriately, the two bow-like holding parts are connected to each other via a common crosspiece, in the region of which the hinge or the region of plastic deformation can also be located.
The bow-like holding parts can be embodied in different materials, e.g. gold, silver, high-grade steel, etc. The form of the napkin holder, with respect to the concrete configuration, offers a multiplicity of possibilities.
Beyond this, the bow-like holding parts can carry settings for precious stones, which due to the shaping of the table napkin holder have an especially good appearance.